creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Diexilius
Archive 1 Archive 2 Thank you! It's been quite a ride! :-D I'm going to stay active too, spreading my weirdness to others. Raidra (talk) 00:11, January 5, 2017 (UTC) :"...one of the four most active people here ever," and I'm only ranked 43. X-D That's okay, though. :-) Raidra (talk) 00:17, January 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Ouch! Well, then, may you have a century of good luck! Raidra (talk) 00:19, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Amen. I looked up who that was (Kemper, not Empy or Derpy), and one source listed him as, among other things, "Music artist". Ohhh-kayyy... You know, just because some bands write songs about someone being a killer, that doesn't make the killer a music artist. See, this is why you shouldn't trust everything on the Internet. At least Charles Manson actually wrote a song. Raidra (talk) 00:43, January 5, 2017 (UTC) :There are so many organ jokes I could make here... Raidra (talk) 00:11, January 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Tulips on your organ are better than roses on your piano. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:49, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Fuck You :I concur Diex, but probably for other reasons. Jokes aside, thanks for the help. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:30, January 8, 2017 (UTC) ::He's been perma-d and is now shitting on Cleric's fatness somewhere else now. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:45, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :::He's basically been banned on every wiki he's gone to. As for undoing everything, quick tools let an admin basically revert everything someone's done with a few mouse clicks. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:02, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Three cheers to you for undoing what that scumbucket did to Vroom's page. Seriously, what that a-hole did was inexcusable, and I'm glad he's been banned. By the way, I happened to find this clip earlier and it made me laugh out loud- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEdQD-ahk8I. Raidra (talk) 00:27, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: Diversion 2/10 - troll is too predictable. He could at least rate some of my own fucking stories if he is openly trying to bait me, I'm desperate for the traffic. Oh well, I'll leave him to it until he does something especially bad. He has a history of vandalism so I'll keep a close eye ChristianWallis (talk) 12:12, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :They allow you to select multiple or all edits and either revert or delete them. It's really useful against vandalism that's unchecked, but you have to tinker with mediaCSS and be an admin or higher to access them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:09, January 9, 2017 (UTC) ::No problem. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:21, January 9, 2017 (UTC) It's totally tubular, man! Was that heading a response to my sick burn of that guy, or to Goku rolling? "...I'd guess this was either a kid, an idiot or both." According to this http://microsoft-agent-plays.wikia.com/wiki/User:SSF2Bloopers, he's both. You gotta love this jerk claiming, "I am 13 years old, so I'm not underage!" Huh? "Not underage" by whose standards!? Besides, his emotional age is obviously very low, so it doesn't matter what physical age he is. Part of me thinks I should leave a warning message for the admins on that wiki and another part thinks they'll find out soon enough. As for Empy and age, scroll down to the initial comments on this blog http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/Grandma_Scam to see the epic battle that took place. Raidra (talk) 16:22, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, yeah! How could I have forgotten about the famous pumpkin welcoming dance? As with any event, you have to remember not to party too hard at pumpkin get-togethers- http://www.openmarket.org/wp-content/uploads/2010/01/vomiting-pumpkin.jpg Raidra (talk) 21:07, January 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Choose your punchline: A) When pumpkin initiation goes too far... or B) Oh, my gosh, they pantsed that poor skeleton! ::Because of length, or because a skeleton pumpkin party is the best way to end something? Raidra (talk) 00:15, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Belated talk-page shitting I think I might've missed the boat on this one, but screw it, I'm gonna take a huge shit on your dirty talk page. Okay, anyway, I was doing some trolling around on talk pages again. Is it true you're trying to become a Rollback? (It's great if you are, neither of the two rollbackers have been on in almost a month, and you've done some considerable editing and vandalism undoing in the past while.) I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ' 16:22, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :I've figured out that you can really mess with the punctuation and sometimes the wording as long as it improves grammar or flow or something, if that helps. :With you not doing as much as you need or want to, I'm not either. That blog I made was so that I could say to myself 'it's okay if you don't review a story every day or edit ten times an hour' (not that I do that) :As for the activity, I swear the only reason you are is because making bad jokes gets you a hard-on (especially the dick jokes). :I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 16:41, January 9, 2017 (UTC) ::You sound just like my girlfriend right before I threw her in the boiling oil ::Yep, that's another tent pitched for you. Not surprised you say I sound like that, considering that my light, feminine voice is still procrastinating in the change, while I finished up that sh*t years ago. ::I don't like to do less edits than I want to either, but I've got to be honest, I needed to stop. We have so many active users and so few new pages coming in, I don't really need to. And anyway, being the fastest woman you've seen still doesn't cut it when Empy or Dupin are on here. ::I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ''' 17:55, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :::That is true. In a good session, I can find a couple to get marked for review, but then they get promptly deleted because apparently, I'm kind of soft when it comes to QS. Anyway, if you really want to make good edits, just look through the random page button and read some of the shorter ones. You'll find a couple of sub-par ones that you can mark for review. :::And damn, your little guy must be up real high right now (almost an inch, maybe more). Did your former GF have such a masculine voice because of what you did to her vocal cords with your... er... snake? :::I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ' 18:20, January 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::Dix, you know no matter what, you make sure people (especially your GF) leave the fire-eating to the professionals. As for the python, I had no idea beastiality was something you did (I thought snaketongue was the only one with a couple of pumpkin exceptions here and there) ::::I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 18:40, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::Fine fine fine. Snaketongue wasn't the ONLY one. Some other people have done it too, probably because the only GF they've ever had is their hand. :::::I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ''' 18:56, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Still Kickin' Yeah, I've been busy getting my shit together (by that I mean creating my own tentacle porn). But seriously, just getting everything back to normal, getting utilities turned on, and dealing with this shitty internet. In case none of that made any sense, I moved back to the states a few weeks ago. I also got a new computer for Christmas so I've been working on getting it all set up and transferring everything from my old one. I'll probably get back into my normal groove soon. I'm still on pretty much every day, so feel free to hit me up if you need anything. Peace out, douche. Jay Ten (talk) 22:40, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Damn, you're fast Wow. Dalaskan didn't even get ten edits in by the time you blocked him. The admins and you on this wiki are a lot faster than I thought, and MUCH quicker than the ones on this site's sister wikis. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 00:20, January 11, 2017 (UTC) :Nah, I typically archive at 70-75 (otherwise I'd be archiving every other week and I'd have a lot more archived talk pages.) so I'll probably get to it on the weekend. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:20, January 11, 2017 (UTC) ::No problem, I could archive it now probably, but the truth is I left the house a while ago for RL stuff and don't have the capabilities right now anyway. I'll do it later this week, thanks for the reminder anyways. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:42, January 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Little do you know that my RL thing is actually a Christian band who in their free time makes comics (about the dangers of drinking and premarital sex... typically after we're all good and drunk and tuckered out from all the premarital sex). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:35, January 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks for bringing it to my attention. I was unfortunately busy with Christian band/comic book practice earlier today, we're working on a new song entitled "Touching yourself is like playing the Devil's trombone and it only hastens your damnation". It's got a nice melody, but all of our fingers are too sticky/slick respectively to play it properly. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:45, January 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::I know, it's just that sometimes I feel like a monster (distorted audio). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:54, January 13, 2017 (UTC) :::::This song-off is bringing me back from the dead, are you sure you're going to rise to the challenge because a word-play skirmish like this is not gonna die easily. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:00, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Oh god, Diex is bringing the Fire and Fury now, to me these word-play skirmishes are Better than Drugs, but I realize what I'm getting into now. I know I said I'd Never Surrender, but after running around all day, I'm just about Comatose and need to recharge a bit. The Older I Get the less time I have to devote to these things. Would it Matter if I conceded the win to you while I take some time to catch up with the family? That's all I got, (I think that's probably all Skillet has too) have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:16, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for reverting the 'child nudes' vandalism on my page :D I have enough FBI and NSA servers dedicated towards me as it is! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 20:38, January 11, 2017 (UTC) :I miss clever vandals. Why, back in my day we got really creative! I wasn't even mad, just disappointed with the lack of effort. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 20:54, January 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Feel free to email me it at Doomvroom@writeme.com and I'll share my long gone experiences with you because I'm afraid of the same, lol. If you do, just include your username in the subject line. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 21:10, January 11, 2017 (UTC) :::No worries! It won't let me straight up hyperlink my email address, but if it makes you feel any better, my email uses a rather rare @.com type. If you can, just copy and paste: DoomVroom@writeme.com [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:24, January 13, 2017 (UTC)